oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solros
The legendary cousin of the undead blue dragon Vorkath. Solros is an undead red dragon who resides on Mount Koraa, which requires Vorkath's head to access. Like Vorkath, Solros is non-aggressive and will only attack when provoked. However, Solros is still a danger to the inhabitants of Relekka as Solros hunts for survival. To fight Solros, Dragon Slayer II and a minimum of 50 Vorkath kills is required. A good reason to fight Solros is that she counts towards a red dragon slayer task, as well as she is known for dropping the Dragon Battlestaff. Solros has a strong weakness to magic, so it's advised to use strong magic spells. Summary Release Date?: TBA Members?: Yes Combat Level: 801 Always Drops: Superior Dragon Bones (2), Red Dragonhide (2) Examine: A familiar looking dragon? Hitpoints: 750 Aggressive: No Poisonous: Yes Max Hit: 30 Magic, 40 Ranged, 80 Dragonfire, 120 (Dragonfire bomb attack) Attack Styles: Magic, Ranged, Dragonfire, Bomb Attack, Enraged, Burning Wisp. Weaknesses: Dragon bane weapons, Magic Slayer Level: 1 Slayer Experience: 750 Category: Red Dragon Attack Styles Magic Solros' magic is it's weakest asset. However, it is still incredibly strong and accurate. However, due to the range max hit, it is recommended to pray Ranged and tank the magic hits by wearing strong, resilient ranged/magic armour. Ranged Solros' strongest base attack. Ranged is fast and accurate, therefore it is strongly recommended to pray against it. Dragonfire Extremely strong dragonfire which requires an anti-dragon shield and extended super anti-fire to tank fully. Bomb Attack Like Vorkath, Solros will shoot a bolt of fire into the air, if it hits you, it will deal serious damage. Enraged At 60% and 30% lifepoints, Solros will go enraged: firing random magic and ranged attacks all over the battleground. These are really hard to avoid as Solros spits at a super fast rate. This lasts for roughly 12 seconds. Burning Wisp Solros will fire a wisp spirit (Level 100) which will attack you whilst you fight Solros. This wisp cannot be damaged and will evaporate after 40 seconds. Drops The average drop worth of Solros is roughly 124,000gp Unique Drops: * Dragon Battlestaff (1/4000) - Very Rare - 64,600,700gp * Wyvern Visage (1/5000) - Very Rare * Undead Red Dragonhide (1/200) - Rare - Untradeable Dragon Battlestaff A powerful magical staff created with dragon metal and infused with the blood of Solros the undead red dragon. When worn, you will receive a 15% accuracy and 20% damage bonus when fighting dragons, as well as a 10% extra damage bonus when casting surge spells. The Dragon Battlestaff cannot auto cast ancient magicks. Wielding the staff requires 60 Magic. Drops * Solros (1/4000) - Very Rare The surge bonus will stack with the dragon hunter bonus. Undead Red Dragonhide Perhaps this can be crafted into powerful ranged armour? Undead Red Dragonhide is a piece of untradeable, undead dragonhide which is obtained from the carcass of Solros. It requires 70 Crafting to create Undead D'Hide body, Undead D'Hide legs or Undead D'Hide Vambraces. Undead D'Hide provides more magic defence bonus and will reduce damage dealt by dragons by 2.5% per piece.